In the material handling industry, for movement of discrete particles of material through pipe line problems have been encountered with the clogging of lines. Such materials as grain, discrete particle chemicals and various industrial materials are continually moved through such lines by high pressure gas, gravity and other physical means.
The clearing of clogged obstructions which can occur from various means causes damage in down time of the line and interruption of service and cost and labor in clearing the line. One such manner of clearing a clogged line has entailed the breaking apart of line or pipe sections and employing a drill inserted through an open end of the clogged section to drill out the clogged area. Such a method of clearing a line entails extensive time and labor and down time of the service line.